The Party Surprise
The Party Surprise is the ninth episode of the twelfth season. Plot Every year, a winter holiday party is held at Mr. Percival's house. Colin the crane lives at the wharf, and is upset that he cannot go. While Colin is loading cargo into barges, Mr. Percival is visiting Mountain Village Station, and is set to return in time for Freddie to take him to the party. Freddie, however, feels sorry for Colin, and decides to ask Mr. Percival if they could hold the party at the wharf instead, so Colin could join in. However, he sees Peter Sam and Rusty carrying party supplies. Not wanting the supplies to reach Mr. Percival's house, he tells the two engines that the party is now at the wharf, and asks them to leave their trucks and inform the other engines. Freddie shunts the trucks by Colin, asking him not to touch them until he returns. Freddie then hurries to Mountain Village Station to find Mr. Percival, only to discover he's already left. Mr. Percival sees the cargo in front of Colin and, not knowing they are the party supplies, demands Colin load them immediately. Freddie returns to see them floating away on a barge. Realizing his mistake, he hurries to Mr. Percival and explains everything. Mr. Percival agrees to hold the party at the wharf, and Colin soon unloads the party supplies from the barge. Freddie collects Mr. Percival, his family, and the children from the house. The party is a wonderful success and Colin is grateful to Freddie. Characters * Peter Sam * Freddie * Rusty * Colin * Mr. Percival * The Bargeman * Thomas (does not speak) * Mrs. Percival (does not speak) * Skarloey (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Mighty Mac (cameo) * The Percival Twins (cameo) * The Blond-haired Boy (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) Locations * The Wharf * Mountain Village Station * The Depot * Mr. Percival's House Trivia * Freddie gains an Irish accent in the UK narration. * This is the first and only appearance of Colin to date. * This episode marked the last of several things ** The last episode until Percy and the Monster of Brendam in which Thomas does not have a speaking role. ** Mighty Mac's last appearance to date. Goofs * When Freddie sees Peter Sam from the main Wharf station, he catches up to him. But when he does, he ends up in the same place with Peter Sam. * Mr. Percival says "All this cargo must be loaded before the party" when he meant to say that the cargo must be unloaded. * Freddie's voice in the US narration switches after Mr. Percival approves having the party at the Wharf. * At the party, Rheneas has Skarloey's CGI face. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Twelfth Series * The Birthday Express DVD Boxsets * 10 DVD Boxset (2015) US * Railway Friends * The Birthday Express DVD Boxsets * Adventure Pack AUS * The Party Surprise * The Complete Twelfth Series FRA * A New Arrival Merchandise * TrackMaster - Colin in "The Party Surprise" set Gallery File:ThePartySurprisetitlecard.jpg|UK Title card File:ThePartySurpriseUStitlecard.png|US title card File:ThePartySurprise1.png File:ThePartySurprise2.png File:ThePartySurprise3.png File:ThePartySurprise4.png File:ThePartySurprise5.png|Freddie and Colin File:ThePartySurprise6.png File:ThePartySurprise7.png File:ThePartySurprise8.png File:ThePartySurprise9.png File:ThePartySurprise10.png File:ThePartySurprise11.png File:ThePartySurprise12.png File:ThePartySurprise13.png File:ThePartySurprise14.png File:ThePartySurprise15.png File:ThePartySurprise16.png File:ThePartySurprise17.png File:ThePartySurprise18.png File:ThePartySurprise19.png File:ThePartySurprise20.png|Freddie and Peter Sam File:ThePartySurprise21.png File:ThePartySurprise22.png|Peter Sam File:ThePartySurprise23.png File:ThePartySurprise24.png File:ThePartySurprise25.png File:ThePartySurprise26.png File:ThePartySurprise27.png File:ThePartySurprise28.png File:ThePartySurprise29.png|Rusty and Freddie File:ThePartySurprise30.png File:ThePartySurprise31.png|Rusty File:ThePartySurprise32.png File:ThePartySurprise33.png File:ThePartySurprise34.png File:ThePartySurprise35.png File:ThePartySurprise36.png File:ThePartySurprise37.png File:ThePartySurprise38.png File:ThePartySurprise39.png|Mountain Village Station's stationmaster File:ThePartySurprise40.png File:ThePartySurprise41.png File:ThePartySurprise42.png|Mr. Percival and Colin File:ThePartySurprise43.png File:ThePartySurprise44.png File:ThePartySurprise45.png File:ThePartySurprise46.png File:ThePartySurprise47.png File:ThePartySurprise48.png File:ThePartySurprise49.png File:ThePartySurprise50.png File:ThePartySurprise51.png File:ThePartySurprise52.png File:ThePartySurprise53.png File:ThePartySurprise54.png File:ThePartySurprise55.png File:ThePartySurprise56.png File:ThePartySurprise57.png File:ThePartySurprise58.png File:ThePartySurprise59.png File:ThePartySurprise60.png|The bargeman File:ThePartySurprise61.png File:ThePartySurprise62.png File:ThePartySurprise63.png File:ThePartySurprise64.png File:ThePartySurprise65.png File:ThePartySurprise66.png File:ThePartySurprise67.png File:ThePartySurprise68.png File:ThePartySurprise69.png File:ThePartySurprise70.png File:ThePartySurprise72.png|Thomas File:ThePartySurprise73.png File:ThePartySurprise74.png File:ThePartySurprise75.png|Thomas and Colin File:ThePartySurprise76.png File:ThePartySurprise77.png File:ThePartySurprise78.png File:TrackMasterColininThePartySurprise.jpg|Trackmaster The Party Surprise set Episode File:The Party Surprise - British Narration|British Narration File:The Party Surprise - American narration|American Narration Category:Season 12 episodes Category:Episodes